COMO PERDER A TU FUTURA EX NOVIA EN 6 DÍAS
by daPadaOne
Summary: Día 3: Si dominas la técnica del habla podrás acceder a distintos beneficios ya que las personas suelen quedar con la impresión de reconocimiento con el sólo hecho de hacer presente sus virtudes ya sea "Te ves bien hoy", "estás radiante" o "luces linda ¿te bañaste?"
1. Chapter 1

**COMO PERDER A TU FUTURA EX NOVIA EN 6 DíAS**

**PASO 1 Elije a una chica** (De preferencia rubia y de ojos azules)

Esta es una guía totalmente efectiva, se recomienda precaución en caso de que decida llevar esta zarta de estupideces a cabo.

Encontrar a una chica es el primer paso, si no sabes como luce una mira a tu madre o a tu hermana para darte una idea. Así es como una mujer luce, pero más linda y sexualmente atrayente para ti, a menos que seas Edipo y te guste tu propia madre, en ese caso, ve al psicólogo porque estás enfermo.

El sujeto a partir del cuál se desarrollar la historia es Yoh Asakura, japones de diecisiete años, perteneciente a la región de Izumo. El tipo en cuestión lleva una vida bastante tranquila, detesta meterse en problemas tanto como hacer su cama. Generalmente no tiene mayor éxito con las mujeres mas no es del todo un problema para él ya que esta enamorado de la misma chica desde que tenía ocho años, algo romántico para muchos, un hecho esto pido e irrelevante para nosotros los mortales que llevamos un Sheldon Cooper dentro.

"Anna, vas a casa?" Le pregunta a la chica mientras se levanta perezoso de su puesto.  
"Si" responde ella cortante. Sin duda ella es más fría que el trasero de un pinguino en invierno.

Ah estaba la chica en cuestión, cómo llegar a ella? No sabía, de lo que si estaba seguro es que ella sentía algo por él, y no era por suposición sino porque la misma rubia se lo había declarado a sus cortos ocho años, luego cuando tenían catorce y una vez más hacía unos meses atrás, sin embargo,él nunca se había atrevido si quiera a tomarle la mano. No porque fuese un idiota nivel experto, sino porque la chica tenía ese hermoso carácter de mierda que podía ser fácilmente alterado por el contacto físico, o una simple palabra "Hola" .


	2. Chapter 2

**COMO PERDER A TU FUTURA EX NOVIA EN 6 DíAS**

**DÍA °2**

**"Regala flores"**

Cuando las personas tienen un bajo nivel de autoestima y auto respeto caen dentro de un circulo vicioso llamado 'enamoramiento', esto causa que se sientan tan inferiores a quienes ellos declaran como "las personas que le hacen despertar con una sonrisa", de modo que lo único que desean es arrancarse el corazón, ponerlo en una caja roja y regalarlo junto con su pulmón, hígado y riñón, aunque esas personas en el ochenta por ciento de los casos no les correspondan y sólo les ilusionen con mensajes cursis para ver su expresión de imbéciles, con las pupilas dilatadas y sus mejillas tan rojas como si estuviesen siendo ahorcados.

Así era como el castaño o como nos referiremos a él con el calificativo 'Pelotudo', se dirigía a la escuela esgrimiendo esa sonrisa marca registrada. Estaba feliz porque era una día especial, había aprendido un nuevo truco de magia que contaba de dos simples pasos: una mano desnuda, una mano con una rosa. Tan sencillo como eso, y según la lógica y el ensayo y error, tenía un 0,1% de probabilidades de que algo saliera mal y no resultara, pero según todas esas malas películas románticas, el truco debería funcionar y traer al menos una sonrisa al rostro de la rubia que tanto le gustaba.

_Nota: si quieres impresionar a alguien la magia no es la solución, creerán que eres demasiado pobre como para impresionarle con un regalo en vez de algo tan burdo como magia, y el hecho de que aprendieras el truco sólo por él/ella nunca será realmente un tópico en la mente de tu amado ser._

Entonces la vio sentada junto a la fuente de la escuela, parecía perdida entre las deleitables aventuras del libro entre sus manos "Cómo hablar con un chino mandarín sordomudo debajo del agua". Era el momento indicado, se plantó entusiasta frente a ella.

"¿Qué lees?"

"Que te importa" Su encanto era extasiante, y ese pequeño de atisbo de odio al mundo le hacía aún más linda.

"Bueno, te vi y no pude evitar pensar que lucías así" levantó su mano para hacer aparecer en escena la flor.

Ella le miró con el ceño fruncido "¿Flaca como el tallo de una rosa?"

"¿Qué?"

Cuando uno practica mucho con algo generalmente lo deteriora, en este caso, se cayeron los pétalos.

"No, Anna, déjame explicarte" rogó pero la chica ya se había marchado molesta.

El contador iba a "realidad 1-joven enamorado 0", a ese paso la rubia ni siquiera llegaría a ser su novia, ni menos su futura ex novia. Sin embargo, el amor activa ciertos sensores en nuestro cerebro que lo estimulan a ser mucho más imbécil de lo que una persona común puede llegar a ser, y por lo tanto, realizar ciertas acciones que ni siquiera ebrio o drogado haría.

Yoh tomó compostura y se dirigió hasta donde la chica, se arrodilló y puso su cara de gato con botas. Levantó el pasto que llevaba en sus manos para reemplazar la rosa (algún lugar en su cerebro le dijo que era una idea genial), y con voz decidida preguntó.

"¿Quieres ser mi novia?"

Anna lo miró por unos segundos antes de que una carcajada burlesca se apoderara de su boca. "¿Por qué eres tan pobre?" para luego inclinarse y besar la comisura de su boca, acción que puede indicar uno de dos aspectos en la vida, o le gustas a esa persona, o tienes la boca muy grande.

El castaño se ruborizó, y quedó en aquella posición durante unos minutos, sumergido en sus pensamientos. La rubia por su parte le miraba divertida.

Para arruinar una escena tan sensible como esa sólo hace falta un factor al que llamaremos "El amigo Troll", que aparece de forma espontánea ya que es capaz de oler el miedo, las situaciones emocionales, la sangre y las fiestas a las cuales no está invitado.

"Oh, Yoh ¿encontraste plata?" se incorporó su amigo de cabello azulado arrodillándose junto a su amigo con la mirada perdida en el suelo.

El aludido negó con la cabeza.

"Eres super mala persona, yo que te enseñé ese truco de la flor para que se lo hicieras a TODAS ESAS CHICAS, reitero, TODAS, y que en realidad no lo aprendiste para impresionar a una en especial" sabía que estaba esa rubia que tanto miedo le causaba a sus espaldas, rió para por dentro. Entonces musitó "Te jodí idiota, ¿ves? Por no compartir tu dinero"

Realidad: 2

Joven enamorado -1


	3. Chapter 3

**DÍA °3**

**"Haz halagos"**

Ser altruista en la vida es un hecho importante, sin embargo, una acción que de nada sirve en el mundo real. Mas, si dominas la técnica del habla podrás acceder a distintos beneficios ya que las personas suelen quedar con la impresión de reconocimiento con el sólo hecho de hacer presente sus virtudes ya sea "Te ves bien hoy", "estás radiante" o "luces linda ¿te bañaste?".

Yoh Asakura se pasea por el patio del colegio, no ha entrado a clases básicamente porque se quedó dormido en el baño, cuestión que a todos nos ha sucedido alguna vez en la vida. Entonces ve a su amigo Chino aparecerse con su usual expresión de fastidio.

"¿Qué te pasó?"

"Me mandaron a la dirección, insulté al estúpido, animal, pedestre e ignorante del profesor. ¿Y tú qué haces fuera?"

"Me dormí en el baño"

"Clásico"

El castaño se cruzó de brazos analizando la situación.

"Ren, amigo, tú y tu novia no tienen nada en común, es decir, ella es una niña bien, va a la iglesia, es amable y complaciente, una persona hermosa que te hace sentir tan vivo y a gusto cuando le hablas que es como la amiga siquiatra que todos queremos, sin embargo, tú eres un chico frío, desconfiado, cruel, déspota, despiadado, de comentarios ácidos, sin sentido del humor, y cruel...otra vez, porque con una vez que lo mencione no es suficiente para toda esa maldad que vive en tí"

Mirada asesina "¿Y?"

"Nada, sólo quería saber como fue que llegaron a estar juntos. Debes ser buenísimo hablando con mujeres"

Ren mira al cielo recordando la primeras citas con Jeanne, su novia.

"_Te regalo esa estrella" dice ella con los ojos brillantes._

"_Es un foco" aclara él alzando la ceja despectivo "¿Por qué no me sueltas el brazo? Me estás cortando la circulación, no es mi culpa que en tu casa no te den afecto"_

El chino sacude la cabeza y vuelve a la conversación.

"No lo sé, sólo soy muy sensual y ya está"

"Diablos, yo no lo soy, eso quiere decir que nunca podré conquistar a Anna"

"No te rindas pequeño niño" la voz raspada del profesor Fausto hacía eco por los pasillos "Quizás estás a pasos de una relación hermosa, como la que tuve yo con mi amada Elisa. ¡Elisa, Elisa, amor por qué te fuiste! La tierra no era lugar para un ángel como tú, oh mi bella Elisa" Tomó al muchacho de los hombros y mirándole con sus rojizos ojos que ya lucían cansados de tanto llorar dijo "¡Dile cosas lindas! Halaga su risa, porque no hay nada más hermoso que ver sonreír a quién amas, antes de que sea tarde y la maldita muerte te la arrebate de los brazos"

"Si, eso es lo que haré profesor Fausto"

Ambos lloraron y se abrazaron virilmente, fue hermoso.

"Siempre dí lo que sientas y lo que pienses de ella, porque tu corazón no miente"

"¡Si, profe, si!"

Y siguieron abrazados, y siguieron llorando por lo menos unas dos horas.

Ya era la hora de almorzar, el pequeño grupo de selectos amigos se reunió en el comedor. Ren el chino, Jeanne la francesa, Manta el enano cabezón, Anna la rubia, Yoh el relajado, y Horo el parásito.

"Anna, déjame decirte que con ese vestido luces realmente hermosa"

"Muchas gracias, Jeanne"

El castaño alza la mirada, es su oportunidad "Si, Anna, yo también pienso que luces muy bien" habló su corazón "Pese a que estés un poco más rellenita con el negro no se te nota" Y ese fue su cabeza hablando.

Generalmente, si quieres impresionar a alguien debes elegir por uno de esos dos, si eliges corazón creerán que eres un romántico de primera, o un mamón, por otro lado, si eliges cabeza podrán apreciar tus cualidades cognoscitivas, como así tu estupidez nivel 'por favor Dios mata a ese imbécil'.

"Por cierto, me gustó tu corte de pelo, te ves mejor que antes" Prosigió el tarado.

"¿Osea que antes me veía mal?"

"Si, pero no hay problema, igual me gustabas. Aunque seas ignorante en ciertos temas, no tengas opiniones muy profundas, no compartes la comida, me confundas con mi hermano y creas que Sydney no existe, y es un lugar mágico en 'Buscando a Nemo'."

"Oh, diablos, esta jodiendo todo y lo peor es que cree que lo hace bien, rápido, hay que detener a Yoh" musitó Manta al chico de cabello azul "Vamos Horo, finge tu muerte"

"¡A la orden!"

El Ainu se paró sobre la mesa.

"¡Oh, no! Mi corazón se detiene, mi visión es borrosa y mi respiración es regularmente mala, sin duda estoy muriendo" comenzó a convulsionar "¡Muriendo-oh!"

La sobreactuada escena no quitó la tensión del ambiente, de hecho lo hizo más denso, como cuando te encuentras en el ascensor con la persona que odias, y ésta no sale nunca.

"Será mejor que me vaya, no quiero que mi cuerpo grasoso te haga engordar de tan sólo mirarme"

"Yo no he dicho eso"

"No hace falta"

Y la rubia se marchó con la furia similar a la de Mourinho cuando ve a CR7, si, como odio a ese Cristiano. En fin, en la mesa todos parecían estar nerviosos por la reacción de Yoh, que simplemente se propinaba bofetadas con su propia mano izquierda.

"¿Por qué cuando intento decir algo lindo nunca me sale? Siempre termino arruinando todo. Yo sólo quería decirle que disfruto verla sonreír, que para mi es perfecta y que nadie más pueda ver eso me molesta mucho, porque sin duda es la persona más hermosa que he visto en toda mi vida, y que si me dejara la acompañaría hasta el fin del mundo, porque cuando ella me mira, no hay nada que no sea capaz de hacer"

Jeanne tomó la mano del chico con delicadeza y esbozando una sonrisa dijo "Yoh, lo que sientes por ella es hermoso"

"Si, y es una lástima que el tarado no le haya dicho eso en vez de insinuarle que estaba gorda" finalizó del chino algo celoso por la cercanía de su novia para con su amigo.


	4. Chapter 4

**DÍA °4**

"_Háblale todo el maldito día" _

Haz de tu celular, tablet o pc tu mejor aliado, para no romper ese fino contacto que no existe en la vida real con esa persona que te agrada. Háblale como si no hubiese mañana, recordando siempre que si le dejas de hablar automáticamente dejarás de existir para él o ella, acósale tal como haría un depredador sexual o un psicópata tierno.

El chico de cabello castaño mira su celular con ansiedad, esperando aquel mensaje de vuelta. Cada dos minutos se escuchaba una notificación, y eso ya estaba entrando a molestar a su hermano gemelo malvado.

"Si suena una vez más te juro que te corto las manos y te meto ese celular por el orificio más pequeño que posea tu cuerpo ¿Ok?" dijo con un tono amoroso mientras que con sus manos graficaba sus últimas palabras para que su hermano entendiese a la perfección lo que deparaba su destino en caso de que quisiera retarlo.

"Perdón, es que estoy hablando con Anna" se sonrojó.

"Lo sé, desde ayer que estás hablando con ella, son las tres de la mañana ¡para tu show!"

"Pero si no le respondo luego se puede enojar"

"¡Estaré encantado con la idea!"

"Eres de lo peor"

"No, estoy siendo honesto" se bajó de la litera, le arrebató el celular a su hermano para luego patearlo por la ventana "Eso, es ser de lo peor"

Tras situaciones como estas lo único que queda es rezar porque tu aparato que ayuda a tu conexión con el mundo real te mantenga con vida aun funcione, y que por gracia del mismo cielo, tenga la capacidad para recibir o contestar a esos mensajitos y esperar con anhelo el nuevo día y seguir en contacto con la rubia que te quita el sueño. A continuación comentalo con tus amigos, ello te revelará lo extraño que eres y lo perturbado que estás. Tus amigos nunca mienten, excepto cuando quieren quedarse con tu novia/o o se acostaron con él/ella y no te quisieron decir por temor a represalias.

Yoh tomó compostura y finalmente musitó "Cuando al fin pude prender el celular tenía quinientos mensajes de ella. No sé que tan normal sea eso"

"Esta bien, sólo es buena comunicación" asintió su rubio amigo de cabeza excesivamente gigante "Aunque, así partió nuestro difunto amigo chino"

"Oh, hablando de Ren, ¿dónde esta él?"

"En misa" rió "Eso es lo que pasa cuando tu novia pertenece a una de esas sextas religiosas"

"Es católica"

"¡Es lo mismo!"

_Consejo: nunca te involucres con alguien que posea una fuerte tendencia religiosa, política o deportiva, porque ninguna de ellas ayudan a curar el cáncer._

Yoh mira al horizonte con una apacible sonrisa marca registrada.

"Tienes razón, si hablamos tanto es porque estamos a la mitad de comenzar una linda relación"

Su amigo rió a carcajadas, burlesco, como si hubiese oído el mejor chiste de su vida. Y así era.

"Claro que no, Yoh" siguió riendo "Eres muy pobre para ella, la verdad es que sólo eres uno más de sus quinientos contactos, lo mejor será que no sigas insistiendo, quedarás como un idiota al final"

"¿Tú crees?"

"Mi humilde opinión es, no respondas más sus mensajes, aunque te duela más a ti que a ella. DÉJALA TRANQUILA" se acercó con cierto dramatismo en sus ojos "quiero que esto te quede claro así que lo repetiré como efecto eco en las películas, DÉJALA TRANQUILA"

Sucede un efecto bastante interesante con los consejos que te proveen tus amigos, la gente decide seguirlos pese a que sabe no es la mejor opción, como lemings que se arrojan al vacío y ven que un anterior comete la misma acción, todo en efecto de las neuronas reflejo.

Entonces se encuentra con la rubia en cuestión, quien con aires de grandeza lo detiene en su caminar.

"¿Por qué no me respondiste anoche?"

Él desvía la mirada, es malísimo mintiendo "Me quedé dormido"

"Te quedaste dormido mientras hablabas conmigo"

"Si"

Es ahí donde la expectativa del moreno es que ella crea que él realmente es un tipo cool que generalmente está muy ocupado, y al final del día está tan cansado que se queda dormido. No obstante, ella sólo cree que él es un idiota, que la encuentra aburrida y que no desea perder su tiempo con una chica como ella.

"Ok" asiente Anna con recelo y se va, pero él ni se imagina lo que pasa por su cabeza, y esta bien, porque si supiese que la rubia lo odia un poco más cada día se daría por muerto en ese instante.


	5. Chapter 5

**Día °5**

_"Dedícale una canción"_

Por algún extraño motivo las personas tienden a sentirse identificados con canciones que tienen ciertos matices, por ejemplo de estilo más dark cuando se sienten deprimidos, pop cuando están más felices, en el mejor de los casos rock pero del verdadero, me refiero a los clásicos; y Heavy Metal cuando se sienten enamorados. Del mismo modo quieren transmitir sus pensamientos que otras personas con más talento de que ellos jamás podrán tener pueden plasmar sus sentimientos en acordes musicales y hacer que cualquier chica les arroje su bracier al escenario con la emoción de sus palabras.

El castaño se hundía en sus audífonos tarareando aquella canción que traía pegada hacía una semana cuando se le ocurrió la más increíblemente estúpida idea de dedicarle una canción a Anna, y no en cualquier momento, sino frente a sus amigos. Esperó hasta el atardecer, y provisto de su mejor guitarra se dirigió hasta el lugar donde solían juntarse a hablar.

Ahí estaban todos, los de siempre haciendo las cosas de siempre, se colocó la guitarra y comenzó a tocar mientras se acercaba a ellos.

"_Suave y dulce puedo ver, movimientos nunca olvidaré, sólo esperaré una señal. Blanca y sin poder hablar, creo conocer en tu mirar lo que a otros puede complicar. Baílame, puede ser que nunca te vuelva a ver. El tiempo acaba entre tú y yo, entre tú y yo."_

Anna le miraba sorprendida, mientras sus amigos intercambiaban sonrisas afectuosas. Lo estaba haciendo bien.

"_He estado ido sin pensar, responderé no creas más en mi, aunque lo sabes no te irás de aquí. Baílame, puede ser que nunca te vuelva a ver. El tiempo acaba entre tú y yo. Sígueme, puede ser que nunca te vuelva a ver. El tiempo acaba entre tú y yo, entre tú y yo."_

Apenas hubo terminado sus amigos le ofrecieron sus aplausos.

"No sabía que este idiota cantaba tan bien" exclamaba el chico de cabello azul mal teñido a la francesa a su lado mientras limpiaba sus lágrimas.

"¿Estás llorando?"

"No, es que tengo conjuntuvitis"

Por otro lado el sonrojo de la rubia no desaparecía, no sabía que hacer ya que toda la atención estaba puesta ahora en ella. Todos querían saber que era lo que iba a decir frente a tal acto"

"Muy bonito, muy bonito, pero ¿no es esa mi guitarra?" de pronto desde las sombras emergía aquel ser que desde su nacimiento lo había condenado a una vida de troleo incesante, ése aquel innombrable que sus padres bautizaron por nombre 'Hao, es que se jode a su hermano menor'.

"¿Hermano qué haces aquí?"

"Annita ¿te gustó esa canción? Es de SIA, se llama 'Baílame', un título llameante de personalidad." continuó el hermano gemelo malvado sonriendo con astucia, Yoh sudaba frío, estaba seguro que lo iba a joder con algo "antes de que me respondas si te gustó o no, me gustaría hacer un pequeño análisis inocente y carente de malas intensiones hacia la letra de esta canción en particular"

¡Y ahí estaba!

"Comienza con un '_Suave y dulce puedo ver, movimientos nunca olvidaré, sólo esperaré una señal' _algo tierno, apacible, así como mi hermano, para luego seguir con_ 'Blanca y sin poder hablar, creo conocer en tu mirar lo que a otros puede complicar'_, algo cambia ¿qué nos quiere decir? ¡Ah, si, claro! Que deberías salir más de tu casa, que pareces gasparin y eres menos interesante que una pared. Además que tienes un carácter de mierda y que sólo él puede domarte, claro, porque piensa que eres un animalito. Y sigue_ 'Baílame, puede ser que nunca te vuelva a ver. El tiempo acaba entre tú y yo, entre tú y yo' _está claro, lo único que quiere es un touch and go, nada serio, pero yo si sé que tú eres una señorita Anna, yo si sé como tratar a una mujer tan delicada como tú" Sonrió "Prosiguió con ´_He estado ido sin pensar' _bueno, es obvio, si pasa todo el día drogado _ 'Responderé no creas más en mi, aunque lo sabes no te irás de aquí.' _pero que hombre más vulgar, te está diciendo, a todas luces, que eres más fácil que la tabla del cero_. _Y eso es, una gran ofensa para tu rubio y hermoso ser, mi querida Anna."

Yoh sentía que en cualquier momento se desplomaría y comenzaría a salirle espuma por su boca. Amaba a su hermano, pero le costaba recordar porque exactamente lo quería cuando él le hacía esas cosas.

Por otro lado la rubia se puso de pie al fin, y sin decir nada se marchó. El chino se puso de pie inmediatamente, y se acercó al castaño ayudándolo a volver a la realidad.

"No te mueras Yoh, yo iré con ella para ver si mi logística consigue cambiar su opinión de esto, mientras tanto Jeanne le pega a tu hermano"

"Gracias, pero no debería ser al revés, que ella hable con Anna y tú le pegues a mi hermano"

"Se nota que nunca has visto a Jeanne cuando me golpea con la biblia por dormirme en la iglesia. Es brutal"


	6. Chapter 6

**Día °6**

_"La técnica infalible"_

Si los pasos anteriores no provocaron el rechazo por parte de la chica de sus sueños, entonces este último paso le hará perderla de su vida tan rápido que cuando quiera llamarle para preguntarle algo acerca de la materia vista en la clase que usted faltó o por un favor distinto, ella ya habrá cambiado su número, su residencia e incluso hasta su nombre.

El moreno estaba tan decidido que cambiar de opinión a última hora sería algo que no pasaría por su cabeza jamás. Sus ojos negros miraban el reloj impacientes por ver a la rubia una vez más, mientras a su teléfono celular llegaban mensajes por parte de sus amigos que ya sabían lo que ocurriría esa tarde.

"**Suerte, si mueres me puedo quedar con tu PSP?" Horo.**

"**Si quieres algo lucha por ello" Ren.**

"**Dale, yo te apoyo"Manta.**

"**El amor es como un bebé pájaro que se cae de su nido, se quiebra las alas contra el asfalto, sus viseras salen por sus cuencas y un gato le come una patita, pero después de un tiempo regresa a su nido feliz, asi que sólo dí lo que piensas o te daré con mi biblia en tu pequeña cabeza" Jeanne.**

Ya era hora, todo había sucedido tal y como lo esperado. Anna salía a solas del colegio, él le esperaba a la salida y con un tono apacible le pidió tan sólo cinco minutos de su tiempo. Que ella con recelo aceptó. Y de pie junto a una gran fuente él la contemplo. Lucía radiante como siempre.

Sonrió y tan sólo se dejó llevar por lo que le decía su interior, la parte buena, porque la parte mala aún le gritaba que saliera corriendo de ahí de una vez si quería seguir siendo digno.

"Anna, me gustas"

La rubia lo miró, casi se le cayó el rostro.

"¿Qué?"

"Me gustas" repitió esta vez aún más nervioso.

Pasa algo curioso con esta declaración, resulta ser de que son dos palabras realmente poderosas, tienen la magnitud suficiente para hacer correr a cualquier mujer en el mundo, incluso aun cuando ella sienta algo. Es como decir "Maté a tu mamá, a tu papá y a tu gato y luego me los comí", es entonces cuando el declarante comienza a empalidecer como si le estuvieran sacando el corazón por la boca y la chica saca un mosquete floreado y lo inserta cuidadosamente en su corazón de pollo.

"Tengo que irme, hablemos luego"

Y ese 'luego' se convierte en semanas, mientras el sujeto en cuestión tiene las paredes tapizadas en sangre de tanto pegarse cabezazos contra la pared e inculpándose por haber dicho algo tan inocente como sus sentimientos más puros hacia esta musa. Por lo tanto, si quieres perder a una mujer definitivamente tienes que decirle que te gusta, y acto seguido no la verás jamás, por otro lado, si esto resulta en que ella siente lo mismo en ese caso, felicitaciones, será la mejor ex novia que tendrás.

Yoh yacía en el suelo, con los ojos cerrados mientras su amigo jugaba con su celular.

"Manta, ¿qué hice mal?" preguntó al fin con ademán de puchero.

"¿Aparte de todo?"

"Si"

"Nada Yoh, sólo fuiste tú" sonrió " Tranquilo, no eres un mal tipo, tal vez Anna sólo se asustó de la proposición en sí, y no eres tú sino ella"

"¿De verdad crees eso?"

"No, sólo lo digo para hacerte sentir mejor. Eres un idiota pero tienes lindos sentimientos." sonrió "No es el fin, además sé que hay una chica de pelo rosa que está preguntando a menudo por ti. Es linda"

"Adiós, Manta"

"No, eso último si es verdad, la chica quieres saber si tú..."

"¡Adiós, Manta!"

Los lindos sentimientos la mayor parte del tiempo no llevan muy lejos a nadie, sin embargo, es el único cable a tierra que podemos encontrar, aquellos que saben y dicen lo que sienten la mayor parte del tiempo aunque sean unos pequeños idiotas, no son malos y son por mucho, necesarios para el mundo.

Asakura llegó a su casa tras un largo de día de absolutamente nada importante para su vida, se recostó sobre la cama mirando aquel infinito techo blanco y suspiró. Cerró los ojos porque dormir era sano para su salud emocional, y además porque se pasó mirando todo el día el sol por la ventana atraído por la imagen de un pájaro que parecía danzar ante la estrella, pese a que según la teoría de su pequeño amigo rubio le sugería que el ave estaba sufriendo un ataque al corazón.

Entonces un mensaje sigiloso llegó a su celular, la luz parpadeo insistente hasta que él al fin pudo revisarlo.

Fin.


End file.
